Code Zombie
by Tximeletta
Summary: Que harías si una mañana te despertases y toda la ciudad estuviese desierta? Nuestros compañeros intentarán sobrevivir a la nueva era de los zombies, que no los dejarán dormir tranquilos.
1. Chapter 1

Code Zombie (Primera parte)

_Antes de nada, se que Halloween ya ha pasado, pero me gustaría que leyerais este fic como si lo hubiese subido en este día tan especial, ya que es una mezcla de terror y romance. Gracias a todos los lectores que seguís mis fics, y prometo actualizar, esta semana si puedo, las tres historias. Un saludo y espero que os guste._

Yumi caminaba rumbo a la escuela como una mañana cualquiera. Pero algo extraño sucedía, las calles estaban misteriosamente desiertas, la sensación de soledad la invadía y no podía evitar estar alerta. No solo por eso, desde el día anterior por la tarde no había dirigido palabra con sus padres, ya que se había encerrado toda la tarde en su habitación, haciendo deberes, leyendo y comiendo algunas golosinas que estratégicamente guardaba siempre en un grande peluche que le regalaron. Ni siquiera Hiroki la había esperado para ir con ella al colegio, cosa que le llamaba la atención.

Caminó unos minutos mas hasta adentrarse en la academia, donde tampoco escuchaba los típicos gritos de Jim, avisando a los de primero que llegaban tarde o a otro tantos alumnos que solían corretear por el recreo.

Algo sucedía, no cabía duda de ello y que mejor forma de averiguarlo que entrando en la cafetería, los cotilleos volaban de mesa en mesa, pero como no tampoco parecía haber nadie dentro y para colmo la puerta estaba atascada, por mas que tiraba de la manilla esta no se movía ni un milímetro. Tendría que probar suerte con la entrada de atrás, que era solo para el personal.

La abrió despacio y entró mirando de un lado a otro, la cafetería estaba bastante oscura, todas las persianas bajadas excepto una por la cual se introducían tres rayos de luz y las sillas desperdigadas en todas las direcciones. Si no era porque estaban en el siglo XXI cualquiera pensaría que allí hubiera habido una lucha encarnizada.

Mientras observaba cada rincón del lugar intentando averiguar algo, se paseaba con cuidado, sin embargo en uno de sus pasos tropezó con una cacerola. No llegó a caerse, logró mantener el equilibrio, pero el monstruoso ruido que aquel objeto emitía, retumbaba de pared en pared por toda la cafetería.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo tumbada boca arriba y alguien sobre ella retenía sus estrechas muñecas en el suelo, a la par de sus hombros.

-¿¡Qué haces!- le preguntó Yumi enfadada, todo este asunto estaba empezando a ponerla de los nervios.

-Shhhhh- el chico de pelo marrón y ojos color miel le tapó la boca para que no gritara mas, Yumi le hizo caso y dejó de forcejear. Se quitó de encima de ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Quieres explicarme que está pasando? Primero no hay nadie en la escuela, la cafetería esta hecha un desastre y para acabar un completo extraño se abalanza sobre mi como si fuera un ladrón- en realidad ese chico no era tan extraño para ella, lo había visto un par de veces por la escuela, pero nada mas.

-Te lo explicaré, pero no hables tan alto- se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta trasera y bloquearla con una silla y después de ofrecerle asiento empezó a contarle las últimas noticias- Ayer por la tarde, cerca de las 8, todos estábamos cenando aquí, cuando unos de primero entraron diciendo que un alumno había devorado a su compañero de habitación. No le hicimos mucho caso, Jim se fue con ellos pensando que era una broma y cuando volvió para avisarnos que no saliéramos de aquí, uno de ellos le atacó por la espalda- paró un momento para coger aire, la cara de Yumi expresaba sorpresa, aun no sabía exactamente de que se trataba pero era mejor dejarle acabar y no cortarle- los alumnos que cenábamos aquí empezaron a correr histéricos de un lado a otro, había un montón de aquellos ¿zombies? Así los llamaría yo, y todavía están aquí dentro aunque seguro que se han adentrado en la ciudad.

-¿Cómo sabes que aun siguen aquí? Y ¿Por qué esta todo tan vacío?- no estaba del todo segura de que ese suceso fuera verdad pero podía sentir miedo en sus ojos, el miedo que tuvo que pasar toda esa noche, además tenía ojeras y su ropa estaba rota.

-Yo conseguí esconderme aquí cuando todo se despejó, cerré la puerta para que no entraran e intenté no hacer ningún ruido, en cuanto a los demás… No estoy seguro de cuantos supervivientes haya, pero se que algunos aún seguirán escondidos.

-Entonces mis padres y mi hermano…-sus ojos estuvieron a punto de derramar varias lágrimas pero ella no lo permitió- ¿como puede ser que entraran en mi casa y no me pasara nada a mi?

-No lo sé, supongo que entrarían de noche y estarías durmiendo o algo parecido, ¿cerraste la puerta con llave?- Yumi abrió los ojos al escuchar sus palabras, ahora se acordaba, cerró la puerta con llave para que no la molestaran- tranquila, es posible que hayan sobrevivido.

-No lo creo…-su voz se apagó- ¿cuando suelen atacar esos bichos?

-Creo que por la noche, pero supongo que si tienen hambre aparecerán en cualquier momento- se miraron a los ojos durante tres eternos segundos hasta que un terrorífico chillido llegó a sus oídos, Yumi se levantó de golpe con intención de salir.

-Espera un momento- la detuvo agarrándola por un brazo- es muy seguro que sea una trampa, y aunque no lo sea, nos atraparían.

-Ulrich ¿verdad?- el chico asintió- si tu historia es verdad, no nos queda otra que sobrevivir como podamos, y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, ahora ya no tengo nada que perder- su familia lo era todo para ella, y si ellos no estában ¿que le quedaba en ese oscuro mundo?

-En ese caso, toma- con un rápido movimiento de su mano, le pasó el palo de una escoba, y Ulrich cogió el de la fregona, junto a un cuchillo que se guardó en el pantalón sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Primero irían a los dormitorios de las chicas, el grito pareció venir de allí. Los pasillos también estaban como la cafetería, llenos de cosas, ropa incluso algún que otro cuerpo desgarrado salvajemente. Solo dos habitaciones tenían la puerta cerrada. Cada uno de ellos se dispuso a abrir una de las puertas, situándose espalda contra espalda.

-A la de tres- dijo Ulrich- uno, dos… ¡tres!- La habitación desconcertó a Yumi, no había nadie dentro, si que estaba bastante desordenada, pero ningún cadáver ni ser vivo.

Ulrich no tuvo la misma suerte, tres zombies estaban acorralando a dos chicas que lloraban desconsoladamente, Ulrich corrió hasta el de la izquierda y lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Al de al lado en cambió, decidió aventarle una patada en las costillas, ya que el palo de la fregona se había roto. Pero el último de ellos lo lanzó por los aires hacia la puerta, se dispuso a morderle cuando Yumi gritó su nombre y traspasó la cabeza del zombie con la escoba.

Las chicas corrieron hasta ellos, dándoles las gracias una y otra vez.

-Gracias por ayudarnos- comenzó la del pelo largo y negro, cogiendo las manos de Ulrich entre las suyas- yo me llamo Si…-Yumi la cortó.

-Mejor dejamos las presentaciones para luego, lo importante es salir de aquí.

-Yumi tiene razón- dijo la otra chica de pelo rosa, secándose las lágrimas- tenemos que salir de aquí- ellas no es que fueran amigas íntimas ni nada parecido, pero Aelita había hablado un par de veces con Yumi.

Iban a salir de allí cuando la otra chica los detuvo otra vez- tenemos que buscar a Herve y Nicolas, ellos se escondieron en esa habitación de en frente- señaló con el dedo índice.

-Ahí no hay nada, acabo de entrar yo- aseguró Yumi.

-¿Has mirado dentro del armario?- preguntó Ulrich- es posible que se haya escondido ahí.

-No se me había ocurrido.

-Al final tiene que hacerlo todo una- regañó de nuevo Sissi, abrió la puerta del armario segura de si misma y….nada, al final la flacucha iba a tener razón y todo- Bueno, supongo que no están aquí, ya podemos irnos.

Sissi empezó a andar pero su pierna derecha no respondía, se dio la vuelta lentamente para observar como algo la retenía y no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas, tiró de ella sacando de debajo de la cama a Herve, que se había estado escondiendo hasta que la había oído hablar.

Su grito alarmó a Yumi, Ulrich y Aelita, para que fueran a ayudarla, pero no eran los únicos que la habían oído, y tampoco tenían el mismo propósito. Entre los cuatro ayudaron a Herve a salir de ahí y comenzaron a correr a través de las escaleras.

Los estaban siguiendo, por sus ruidos podían sentir al menos 5 de esos bichos detrás de ellos, por no contar los que tenían abajo esperándoles.

Yumi que iba de las primeras, dirigió uno de sus puños contra otro zombie para que pudieran pasar, cuando otro se abalanzó sobre ella. Hizo esfuerzo para que no la mordiera en el cuello, junto a Aelita y Ulrich que también intentaban acabarlos. Sissi aprovechó esa oportunidad para seguir corriendo y salir de allí. No estaba del todo contenta con su conducta, pero ella quería vivir y el ser atrapada nuevamente por ellos no le gustaba nada.

Herve también salió detrás de ella como un perrito, aunque no tuvieron tanta suerte al percatarse del zombie que se les aproximaba y les cerraba el paso a la tan esperada salida.

-¡Herve! Atácale, tu eres el hombre aquí ¿no?- lanzándolo delante de ella, pero su compañero no hacía mas que temblar de miedo.

¡Toma!- una bolígrafo salió disparado desde el otro lado, clavando al enemigo en la pared- ¡eso es! ¡Esto es como el videojuego que me regalaron para navidad! Soy el mejor ¿Verdad Einstein?- Odd saltaba de alegría delante de Jeremy, quien también parecía asustado con todo ese tema.

-Si, claro- fue lo único que dijo Jeremy.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Aelita que llegaba junto con Yumi y Ulrich a donde ellos estaban.

-Pues claro que si, yo sola podría haberme cargado a ese asqueroso monstruo- contestó Sissi.

-Claro que si, ¿entonces porque saliste corriendo en vez de ayudarnos?- dijo Yumi enfadada, estaba mas que harta de la actitud de esa engreída, no hacía mas que echarse flores y no movía ni un músculo por los demás.

-Ya vale, vámonos de aquí- las detuvo Ulrich.

-¿Y a donde tenéis pensado ir?- lo interrumpió Odd, le daba la sensación de que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban ahí.

-No sé, pero aquí si que no podemos quedarnos.

-Conozco una casa que esta cerca de aquí, a unos 5 minutos corriendo, es de lo mejor que hay, esta alejada de la ciudad, en medio el bosque- sugirió Jeremy.

-¿La vieja Ermita?- preguntó Herve- lleva abandonada diez años, no creo que su estado sea el adecuado para que vivamos allí.

-Por ahora iremos a esa casa, y después ya veremos que hacer- todos se pusieron de acuerdo con lo que Yumi había dicho, mientras estuvieran unidos, podrían aguantar bastantes días, y no podían hacer nada mejor en esas circunstancias. Era mas seguro refugiarse en una casa apartada de la ciudad, porque habría menos zombies allí, aunque también pensó que por la noche podría llegar a ser una pesadilla si les tendían una emboscada, pero no lo dijo, era mejor no preocupar a nadie más. Todo parecía tan extraño ahora…

_Hasta aquí la primera parte, aviso que dividiré este fic en tres trozos, así que muchas gracias por leer y un saludo a todos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Code Zombie (segunda parte)

**Aquí ****os ****traigo ****la ****segunda ****parte ****de ****este ****fic, ****ya ****he ****decidido ****el ****final ****que ****tendrá ****y ****aunque ****habéis ****tenido ****distintas ****opiniones ****espero ****que ****os ****guste. ****Sea ****cual ****sea ****aquí ****va!**

Como Jeremy había dicho, no tardaron mas de 5 minutos en poder divisar la tenebrosa casa. Entraron a toda prisa por la oxidada verja entreabierta y se adentraron a toda prisa con la esperanza de que nadie los hubiera seguido hasta allí.

Nada mas entrar, Yumi dio indicaciones para que todos cerraran y se aseguraran de que todas las entradas posibles quedaban bien obstaculizadas. En parejas de 3 y 4 personas inspeccionaron la casa. Yumi, Herve y Aelita en la parte de abajo, y el resto (Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy y Sissi) en la parte de arriba.

Aelita y Yumi conversaban cada una en un extremo, pues Herve se situaba constantemente en medio de las dos, había oído espeluznantes relatos acerca de ese lugar y el tener que pasar probablemente el resto de sus días allí metido…hacía que su corazón se disparase y sus piernas tiritaran.

-¿Crees que quedará algo de comida en esta casa?- preguntó Yumi a su compañera, probablemente tendrían que salir la mañana siguiente muy temprano para conseguir algo de comer.

-No creo, seguro que con el tiempo, si hubiese quedado algo, se hubiera descompuesto- entraron a lo que parecía el comedor, que tenía una gran mesa de madera, un poco agujereada, y cinco taburetes del mismo material, Yumi se sentó una a una en todos los asientos, para asegurarse de que aguantaran su peso. Pero el ruido de un objeto estrellándose contar el suelo hizo que los tres se giraran en dirección a la puerta que conectaba directamente con la cocina.

Yumi le susurró a Aelita que cuidara que Herve no gritase, el cual la abrazaba como si fuera la cosa que mas le importaba en el mundo.

Aelita asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Herve intentando tranquilizarlo. Mientras tanto Yumi alzaba una silla que había cogido al lado de un armario y entró con cuidado.

Aquello era un desastre, el suelo lleno de barro y hojas de los árboles cercanos. Por suerte también había algunos platos y vasos en el fregadero.

Se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar asustarse cuando vio que algo o alguien se disponía a agarrarla, por puro instinto estrelló su arma contra la cabeza de aquella persona.

-¡¿Pero que haces?- le reprochó Herve a Yumi desde la puerta- has dejado inconsciente a Nicolas- era verdad, su amigo yacía inconsciente tumbado allí.

-Yo no sabía, el vino de repente y yo…..-trató de disculparse.

-No tienes perdón, has atacado a uno de los nuestros- tras decir esto se fue bufando en busca de los demás.

-No le hagas caso, tú no tienes la culpa, Yumi. Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera- Aelita era así de sincera y amable con todos, ella siempre estaba ahí dispuesta a animar a cualquiera en cualquier condición en la que estuviera.

-Lo sé, pero también se que cometer un error en estas circunstancias nos puede llevar a la muerte- entre las dos depositaron al nuevo compañero sobre la mesa, que al no aguantar su peso se desplomó- me parece que habrá que comprar otra mesa- las dos se rieron.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- Sissi preguntaba lo mismo continuamente, desde que se habían separado del resto, había permanecido pegada al brazo de Ulrich, tenía que aprovechar esa situación.

-No es nada- repetía Odd sin ganas, aquella chica le estaba pareciendo demasiado pesada.

-Por este pasillo hay dos habitaciones, y supongo que en la otra ala de la casa habrá otras dos, y el servicio en medio de los dos pasillos.

-¿Y como sabes todo eso?- preguntó Odd asombrado.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Acabamos de revisar uno de los pasillos- Odd estaba muy despistado últimamente, era algo habitual en el, pero de todas formas no era algo bueno- las habitaciones son para dos personas, nos viene bien, aunque alguien tendrá que dormir solo.

-¡Me pido a Einstein!- gritó Odd

-De todas formas, eso ya se decidirá mas tarde, vamos a informar de esto a las chicas.

-¿Y Herve?- preguntó Sissi.

-¿Es que no es una chica?- el comentario de Odd hizo que todos excepto ella se rieran.

-Vosotros, venid rápido, Nicolas está inconsciente ahí abajo- los llamo Herve al pie de la escalera-bajaron en seguida para comprobar que todo andaba sobre ruedas.

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado!- observó horrorizada Sissi.

-Ha sido ella- Herve apunto con un dedo acusando a Yumi.

-Apareció detrás mío sin darme cuenta y pensaba que era un zombie, yo me haré cargo de el- se disculpó nuevamente con ellos.

-Eso no es suficiente, mira como has dejado al pobre Nicolas- se estaban pasando.

-Ya esta bien, Yumi ha dicho que lo sentía- puntualizó Ulrich, los demás estaban de acuerdo con el, esos dos empezaban a ser un incordio.

-Ahora el tema de las habitaciones, pronto será de noche, y es mejor que para entonces estemos ya en ellas, supongo que lo sabréis, pero esta totalmente prohibido encender cualquier tipo de luz, solo revelaría nuestra situación y nos atraparían- los seis asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Hay cuatro habitaciones de dos camas, conviene que uno de nosotros haga guardia por la noche- avisó Jeremy.

-Bien, Aelita y Sissi dormiréis en una de las habitaciones del pasillo izquierdo, en la otra estarán….

-¡Einstein y yo!- pidió Odd.

-Vale, Odd y Jeremy en la habitación de al lado, en la otra parte, irán Herve, Nicolas, cuando se despierte y Ulrich

-¿Y tu?- preguntó este último.

-Yo haré guardia esta noche, os recomiendo que subáis a vuestros cuartos, apenas en unos minutos no veremos nada y será difícil llegar hasta ellos sin hacer ningún ruido- subieron tal y como ella dijo, aunque antes llevaron a Nicolas al cuarto de Herve.

Los del pasillo izquierdo dormían plácidamente, había sido un día muy duro y cayeron rendidos. No antes de que Jeremy le pusiera a Odd un trapo en la boca, sus ronquidos se escucharían en un radio de 3 Km.

Yumi estaba sentada en un viejo y polvoriento sofá oscuro leyendo uno de los libros que había cogido de la estantería, en la parte de debajo de la casa, estaban todas las persianas bajadas, por lo que no era peligroso encender algo de luz. Su linterna de bolsillo era muy práctica en momentos como esos.

Atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, el mínimo ruido sería captado por sus oídos, y como estaba en completo silencio sería aun mas fácil. En ese momento la madera del suelo crujió tras ella, saltó ágilmente tirando a quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Tranquila, soy yo- dijo Ulrich, Yumi se quitó de encima un poco sonrojada – ahora puedo dormir tranquilo, porque se que si aparece alguien, lo acabarías en un momento- rió bajito.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó ella volviéndose a sentar.

-No, todo esto ha sucedido tan de repente, el pensar que cualquier bicho de esos pueda entrar aquí en cualquier momento y que esté dormido….

-Te entiendo, pero debes descansar, sino mañana no tendrás fuerzas.

-¿Y tu no descansas?

-Yo no lo necesito, anoche dormí demasiado, por mi culpa mis padres….

-No fue tu culpa Yumi, ¿quien pensaría que algo así sucedería de un momento para otro?- se miraron fijamente a los ojos sonrojándose- oye, en cuanto a la habitación…puedes dormir en la mía si quieres, a mi no me importa, y seguro que es mejor que un sofá mugriento.

-Está bien- dijo tras pensarlo un poco- pero hoy pasaré la noche aquí, mañana habrá que salir a buscar algo de comida.

-Pues yo también me quedo aquí contigo, seguro que no te importa tener un poco de compañía ¿no?- eso sonó un poco mal y cuando se había dado cuenta ya lo había dicho, los dos se pusieron como tomates y se pasaron toda la noche hablando.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron sobre las 8, había amanecido, y un nuevo día comenzaba aunque eso no significaba que el día fuera a ser mejor que el anterior.

Yumi abrió los ojos observando que su cabeza yacía apoyada en el hombro de Ulrich, en ese instante se sobresaltó y se apartó bruscamente haciendo que el abriera un ojo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó al ver que ella se ponía sus botas de color negro.

-Hay que ir a por comida, ¿recuerdas?- Ulrich pensó durante unos segundos y recordó lo que le dijo la noche anterior.

-Te acompaño- dijo levantándose del incómodo sofá.

-No, iré sola- le cortó ella

-Es peligroso que vayas tu sola, podrían cogerte, es más seguro que vayamos los dos- intentó convencerla.

-Y ¿Quién cuidará la casa?, de los que estamos, solo Odd parece saber luchar, si los atacaran morirían todos. Y es mejor que muera una persona que todas- refiriéndose a ella, con cautela pero rápidamente, salió fuera, y su compañero no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar a que volviera sana y salva.

Yumi caminaba silenciosamente escondiéndose entre los árboles, iría al supermercado más cercano, situado en una de las calles cerca de su casa.

Llegó sin ningún problema, entró por la puerta principal, que por suerte ya estaba abierta y se introdujo, cogió una cesta de color rojo, para poder ir almacenando la comida que recolectara y se dispuso a hacerlo.

Primero, cogió 3 cajas de leche, era conveniente escoger productos que no tuvieran que cocinarse, algunos tomates y patatas, 2 bolsas de patatas fritas, algunos bollos y algún que otro dulce. Finalmente iría a por la fruta y a por un poco de detergente, no usarían la lavadora, pero podrían lavar a mano sus ropas.

Ya estaba casi todo, el corazón de Yumi latía con fuerza, sabía que allí dentro no estaba segura, ya que podría haber más de un enemigo, pero ya casi había cogido todo lo necesario y la cesta no era muy pesada por si tenía que correr. Alzó su mano para coger el primer bote de detergente que pilló y se dispuso a salir, pero algo hizo que se detuviera al coger el producto.

En la estantería había aparecido algo extraño al extraer el detergente, un ojo de color rojo la observaba con rabia.

No tardó en reaccionar, salió corriendo, a pesar de hacer ruido, hacia la salida.

Más de un zombie se lanzó contra ella llegando a rozar su espalda, pero sin éxito, ahora que la perseguían no podía regresar a su escondite, sino los descubrirían a todos y aquello sería un caos. Así que debía despistarlos como sea.

Se dirigió a su casa, y se encerró en su habitación después de asegurarse de que nadie mas estaba con ella. Aquellos monstruos golpeaban con fuerza la puerta, a este paso acabarían tirándola y Yumi comenzaba a asustarse, no había más remedio, saldría por la ventana.

Se encaramó al pequeño escalón que estaba bajo el bordillo de su ventana y cuando la puerta comenzaba a rasgarse, saltó, cubriendo con sus brazos la comida. La caída no fue tan mala, a excepción de que se había torcido un tobillo y le costaba caminar, pero hizo caso omiso al dolor y continuó corriendo hacia el bosque.

Ya casi había llegado, solo debía cruzar el estrecho riachuelo y caminar unos metros más. Fue entonces cuando otro de ellos consiguió darle alcance. Se deshizo de el propinándole una patada en el costado y recogió 2 tomates que se habían caído al barro. Salió de allí con la cesta, después de darle dos tomatazos en la cara para evitar que viera hacia donde se dirigía.

Llegó a la entrada y golpeó dos veces seguidas, espero un segundo y golpeó nuevamente, acto seguido la puerta se abrió y Yumi entró a toda prisa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- se preocupó Ulrich por ella, todos la observaban patidifusos, su pelo alborotado, la cara manchada de barro, los pantalones rasgados y con heridas en las rodillas y encima cojeaba con el pie izquierdo.

-Cuando he cogido esto- levantando la cesta delante de ellos- me persiguieron varios de los zombies, me escondí en casa y cuando estaba llegando uno de ellos me atacó en el riachuelo.

-Pero eso está muy cerca de aquí, estás segura de que los has despistado, no quisiera que me atrapasen esos bichos asquerosos- quiso asegurarse Sissi, Herve asentía dándole la razón a ella.

-Estoy segura de que si lo ha hecho, ahora debemos curarte las heridas y ese pie- dijo Aelita, Yumi le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, menos mal que en el mundo había buenas personas, o de momento.

Yumi se sentó en el sofá y tras limpiar las heridas con un poco de agua que Ulrich había recogido esa mañana en un cubo, las vendaron, al menos algunos de ellos no habían estado todo el día haciendo el vago, y habían investigado más a fondo la casa, como para averiguar que había un botiquín de emergencias, toallas y mantas en los armarios del salón y algunos cubiertos oxidados en los cajones de la cocina.

-Ya estás- finalizó Aelita, se le daba bien eso de la medicina, y siempre había soñado con ser enfermera de mayor- ahora es mejor que comamos algo antes de que se haga tarde- el día había pasado volando, dentro de dos horas la oscuridad total se mecería en toda la ciudad y sabían de sobra lo que debían hacer.

En orden dieron varios sorbos a una de las cajas de leche y cada uno se comió un dulce de crema. Odd sin embargo no estaba lleno, le hacía falta más que eso para saciarse y no comprendía ni el cómo había conseguido aguantar tanto tiempo sin comer nada. Miró con cara de pena a Herve, el cual parecía no tener muchas ganas de cenar, aunque prefirió comérselo sin ganas antes de dárselo a él.

-¡Rácano!- le gritó con rabia.

-Puedes comerte el mío si quieres, hace unos días que tengo el estómago revuelto y prefiero no comer demasiado- le ofreció Aelita con amabilidad.

-Gracias princesa- lo cogió y en tres escasos segundo ya había desaparecido.

-También puedes coger el mío- dijo Yumi, no podía comer nada por el simple hecho de que no tenía ni pizca de hambre desde la mañana anterior.

-Pero tienes que comer algo, te has esforzado mucho en conseguirlo y necesitas recuperar fuerzas- le dijo Ulrich.

-No comeré, me voy a dormir, y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo, pronto todo se oscurecerá- cojeando subió las escaleras y se tiró en la cama.

Los demás acabaron de cenar e hicieron lo mismo, excepto Odd, esta vez le tocaba a él cuidar que todo estuviera en orden, aunque los libros no surtían el mismo efecto en el, así que se puso a dibujar en las páginas blancas de los libros, los cuales tenían la letra completamente borrada por el tiempo.

A media noche, Yumi se despertó por culpa de una pesadilla, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y su pelo estaba empapado, había dormido en ropa interior para poder evitar ese tipo de situación, aunque al parecer no había servido de nada. Ulrich dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado, Yumi se levantó sin hacer ruido y de espaldas a él comenzó a ponerse los pantalones y la camiseta. Aunque su compañero no movió ningún músculo, notaba como su cara ardía al abrir un ojo y observarla vestirse.

Prefirió no decir nada, sino quizás no hubiera querido dormir más en la habitación de un "pervertido" aunque tampoco hubiera podido volver a dormir mas en esa casa.

En la habitación de Aelita y Sissi… extrañamente Sissi no podía conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco quería abrir los ojos, cada vez la aterrorizaba mas el solo pensar que abrir sus ojos le mostraría la cara de alguno de esos bichos.

Unos golpes retumbaron en la habitación, se sobresaltó y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que coger su móvil y alumbrar la ventana de detrás de ella. Su semblante de sobresalto cambió por completo a uno aterrorizado, un zombie golpeaba los débiles cristales con la palmas de sus manos, tenía la cara manchada de algo rojo con algunos grumos. Sissi avisó a Aelita y esta cuando vio la situación en la que estaban cogió el móvil y lo lanzó rápidamente contra la pared rompiéndolo.

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ese me costó la paga de un mes!- le tapó la boca como pudo pero no sirvió de nada, entre la luz que había habido anteriormente y los gritos de Sissi, el zombie se había alterado y había roto el cristal. Entró dentro agarrando a Aelita pero Sissi no se volteó para ayudarla, sabía que tendrían que salir de allí. Salió de la habitación corriendo, chocando contra Yumi que paseaba por allí para asegurarse que todo estuviese en calma.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó quitándose a Sissi de encima.

-¡Han entrado y tienen a Aelita! Tengo que salir de aquí- bajó las escaleras a toda prisa para salir por la puerta principal.

-Espera- Odd la agarró del brazo evitando que hiciera una estupidez- no puedes salir, es peligroso.

-Más peligroso es quedarse aquí, han entrado por mi habitación ¡y nadie va a detenerme!- lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se cayera al suelo y se fue.

Corrió por el bosque unos metros hasta ser derribada por tres enemigos, por mucho que gritara para que alguien fuera a ayudarle solo conseguía atraer a más de ellos y para ella el final estaba cerca, la estaban devorando entre varios, la mordían por todas partes arrancaban cada tendón de su cuerpo.

Dentro de la casa la cosa se ponía cada vez peor, Yumi pegaba puñetazos a diestro y siniestro para librar a Aelita de las garras de esos sujetos, cuando lo consiguió salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Jeremy por el jaleo salió de su habitación preguntando lo que sucedía, sin previo aviso Yumi lo agarró y tiró de él hacia adelante, les dijo a los dos que bajaran abajo con Odd para ayudarle a retener la puerta con las estanterías de la entrada, al parecer los zombies de afuera habían terminado con el primer plato, ella avisaría a los demás

Entró en su habitación con un portazo despertando a Ulrich.

-Rápido, tenemos que irnos, han entrado por la otra invitación, y están en toda la casa.

-Ulrich aun medio dormido se puso sus zapatillas y le hizo caso a Yumi.

Fueron a la habitación de Herve y Nicolas para avisarles sin embargo era demasiado tarde para ellos.

_Flashback_:

Los gritos de Sissi se oían en ese ala de la casa y se asomó a la ventana para intentar adivinar que pasaba, un tremendo escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Se escondió bajo la cama de su compañero por puro instinto.

Alguien entró en la habitación pero no tenía ninguna intención de averiguar quién era, porque se imaginaba que no tenía intención de ser su amigo. Ruidos extraños se oían encima de el, pero Nicolas estaba inconsciente, y a parte un líquido oscuro escurría desde arriba.

Un brazo cayó al suelo junto a él, esta vez estaba perdido, el zombie se agacharía y lo descubriría. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y esperó, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Estaba a salvo, ¡sobreviviría!

Cuando se había tranquilizado completamente, algo lo amarró por las piernas y tiró de él. Se agarró al suelo con las uñas y dejó la marca en la madera.

Fin Flashback

-Vamos rápido, vienen por todos lados- gritó Ulrich a los tres que contenían la puerta, se apartaron de golpe y corrieron hasta la cocina recordando que allí había otra salida. Se colaron por la ventana y corrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Entraron en casa de Yumi y se encerraron en la habitación, tenían que idear un nuevo plan para salir de ese aprieto.

-Se que podemos hacer, el coche de mi padre- propuso Yumi, no tenían ni idea de conducir, pero muy difícil tampoco sería y si no hacían eso morirían allí, así que no perdían nada por intentarlo. Su única salida era seguir huyendo hasta que se les acabara el tiempo.

**Hasta ****aquí ****la ****segunda ****parte ****de ****este ****fic, ****pido ****disculpas ****por ****no ****subirla ****antes, ****pero ****era ****mi ****cumpleaños ****y ****he ****estado ****muy ****ocupada ****este ****fin ****de ****semana, ****como ****habéis ****visto, ****han ****muerto ****los ****mas ****cobardes, ****ahora ****solo ****queda ****esperar ****para ****saber ****que ****pasará. ****El ****siguiente ****capítulo ****será ****el ****definitivo. ****Gracias ****por ****leer ****y ****comentar.**

**LovelyGirl84****:****Me ****alegro ****de ****que ****prefieras ****la ****idea ****de ****que ****todos ****mueran, ****la ****verdad ****es ****que ****ya veré lo que hago jajajajaja, ****Espero ****que ****este ****capítulo ****no ****te ****decepcione, ****porque ****no ****me ****convence ****del ****todo. ****SaLuDoS!**

**joselino97****:****Es ****estupendo, ****siempre ****eres ****de ****los ****primeros ****en ****comentar ****mis ****fics, ****se ****que ****tardo ****mucho ****en ****actualizar, ****y ****tengo ****varios ****capítulos ****preparados ****de ****los ****otros ****fics, ****pero ****como ****no ****me ****convencen, ****no ****acabo ****de ****subirlos. ****Espero ****que ****esta ****segunda ****parte ****también ****te ****haya ****gustado, ****muchos ****saludos!**

**dragon****oscuro****:****No ****estoy ****segura ****de ****poner ****un ****Zombie ****jefe, ****creo ****que ****será ****más ****conveniente ****un ****virus, ****de ****todas ****formas,he ****respetado ****eso ****de ****que ****mueran ****los ****mas ****cobardes****, ****aunque ****se ****veía ****venir****XD.****Leeré ****pronto ****la ****continuación ****de ****tu ****fic, ****ahora ****mismo ****estoy ****ocupada. ****Muchos ****Saludos ****y ****abrazos.**

**Eriikaa****:****Gracias ****por ****felicitarme, ****me ****alegra ****saber ****que alguien cercano ****como ****tú ****me ****apoya ****en ****mis ****proyectos, ****aquí ****te ****traigo ****la ****segunda ****parte, ****más ****o ****menos ****ya ****te ****he ****contado ****en ****clase ****de ****qué ****va, ****pero ****he ****cambiado ****algunas ****cosillas, ****muchos ****besos ****y ****abrazos, ****y ****suerte ****en ****el ****examen ****de ****mate!**

**Lyokofan****:****La ****verdad ****es ****que ****lo ****del ****bolígrafo ****a ****mí ****también ****me ****hizo ****gracia, ****y ****pensé ****que ****quedaría ****bien ****que ****fuera ****Odd ****quien ****hiciera ****eso. ****Los ****mas ****cobardes ****han ****quedado ****eliminados, ****Soy ****una ****asesina ****¿verdad? ****Pero ****tampoco ****está ****mal cargarse a alguien de vez en cuando, no todo puede ser siempre bonito xD Saludos!****!**


	3. Chapter 3

Code Zombie (tercera parte)

**Finalmente la tercera y última parte de este fic, dedicado a Halloween. Espero que os guste.**

Yumi y Ulrich vigilaban la entrada del garaje mientras Jeremy, Aelita y Odd se incorporaban dentro del coche. Una vez sentados y con los cinturones puestos, ellos dos también entraron. Tenían mucha suerte de que las botas de Yumi, tuvieran algo de plataforma, que sumada con su altura, llegaba perfectamente a los pedales, y junto a ella su copiloto le daba algunas indicaciones.

Pisó el acelerador, haciendo que el coche se estrellara contra la pared trasera del garaje. Enseguida se recuperaron del golpe y cambiando de marcha, volvió a pisar el acelerador con fuerza.

-¡Dale caña!- gritó Odd desde el asiento trasero, con tanto alboroto estaban atrayendo a más de la mitad de los zombies que vagaban por la tenebrosa ciudad, sin embargo ya no les importaba, pues escaparían de allí e intentarían alejarse tanto como fuera posible.

-Ahora mismo- miró en el retrovisor para hacer unos cálculos y cuando varios estaban a punto de abalanzarse contra el vehículo, dio nuevamente marcha atrás golpeándolos con fuerza.

-¡Así se hace!- gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Esto para desahogarse es lo mejor- les dijo contenta- sigamos adelante- cambió de marcha y avanzaron por la mitad de la carretera. La ventaja de que fueran por ahora los únicos supervivientes, les venia muy bien, ya que no había nadie más en la carretera, y era más cómodo a la hora de conducir, ya que aun era toda una principiante.

-Vas muy bien, ya casi ni te sales de tu carril- la animó Ulrich, conducir debía ser una pasada, pero llevaban así tres horas y seguro que era algo agotador.

-Sí, ¿os habéis fijado en que a las afueras no hay ningún zombie? es un poco extraño.

-Es verdad, ¿y si solo estuvieran en nuestra ciudad? Todavía habría gente viva- se emocionó Aelita.

-No creo, todo esto es demasiado tranquilo, además hubieran tomado medidas de seguridad para poner en cuarentena nuestra ciudad, sin embargo no lo han hecho, así que hay un 80% de posibilidad de que se hayan extendido por todo el mundo- aclaró Jeremy con los cálculos que había hecho tras ese comentario.

-Entonces solo nos queda seguir huyendo hasta que nos atrapen y caigamos de uno en uno, como le pasó a Sissi, ¡eso fue mundial!- gritó Odd.

-¡Odd!- le reprocharon los cuatro a la vez, su compañera, no había sido de las mejores, ni de las más amables, pero ese destino jamás se le desearía a nadie, por mucho que se le llegue a odiar a una persona.

-Es que me aburro mucho, y no sé en qué pensar, todavía es medio día, ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?

-Aun no lo hemos decidido- respondió Ulrich- Ya han pasado 3 horas desde que salimos, quizá deberíamos parar un rato a estirar las piernas, además Yumi estará cansada- a él no le importaba cubrir su puesto durante un buen rato, aunque suponía que ella no lo aceptaría, por el hecho de ser la más mayor de los cinco y por su responsabilidad.

-No, por mi no os preocupéis, estoy perfectamente.

-Vale, entonces pararemos en la próxima gasolinera- decidió Aelita, Yumi la miró por el retrovisor, sin estar totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de su amiga- ¿quién está de acuerdo conmigo?- los tres chicos, incluida ella alzaron la mano tan alto como pudieron, sacándole una bonita sonrisa a la conductora.

A dos kilómetros, el coche tomo la primera salida camino a la gasolinera, con cuidado aparcó al lado de los surtidores, todos se bajaron y a cada uno se le dio una tarea para que hiciese.

-Yo me quedaré junto al coche, llenando el depósito y cuidando que nadie ni nada se acerque- dijo Yumi.

-Me quedo con ella- avisó Ulrich, abriendo el tapón del depósito del coche.

-Yo necesito ir al servicio, ¿me podéis acompañar? Me da miedo ir sola- les dijo Aelita a Odd y a Jeremy.

-¡A tus órdenes princesa!- se puso una mano en la frente, y los dos se fueron con ella, dentro de la tienda situada allí.

Aelita se encerró en uno de los baños y tras levantar la tapa, vomitó como nunca lo había hecho, odiaba viajar en coche, pero no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella.

-¿Estás bien? Eso no parece tener muy buena pinta- preguntó Odd desde la puerta, él y Jeremy vigilaban como dos soldados- espera aquí un momento, voy a coger algo de comer, vigílala bien ¿vale?- salió por la puerta al final del pasillo, a otra sala un poco más grande, llena de estanterías con productos. Con varias bolsas de plástico llenas de todo lo que había pillado, se dispuso a avisar a sus dos compañeros de que estaba listo, cuando vio una caja de sus galletas preferidas, era la única que quedaba y se agachó para cogerla. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro derecho.

-Ya voy Jeremy- sin querer se le había caído un bote de mayonesa que había al lado y estaba colocándolo bien, pero la mano empezó a apretarle con cada vez más fuerza- ¿Jeremy? Me estás haciendo daño, ¿desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?- levantó su vista hasta el individuo quedándose helado en esa posición. Sin pensarlo dos veces, alcanzó el bote de cristal lleno de mayonesa que anteriormente se había caído y se lo estrelló en la cabeza. Se dirigió a los servicios para decirles lo que le había pasado, pero ellos tampoco estaban muy bien. Uno tenía agarrado a Jeremy de la pierna y este le daba patadas con la pierna que le quedaba libre. Aelita no parecía estar mejor, otro de ellos la apresaba contra la pared intentando morderla. Odd se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y de una patada dejó al zombie en el suelo. Después ayudó a su otro amigo, empujando al enemigo contra el suelo y aplastándole la cabeza hasta que esta estallara y los manchara a todos de una sustancia verde.

-No hacía falta hacer eso- le reprochó Aelita que se tapaba la boca con las manos para evitar vomitar otra vez.

Cogió a cada uno por un brazo y los arrastró hasta la salida, estaban a punto de salir, pero Jeremy se tropezó con algo, y se llevó una mano a la pierna para quedarse atónito al observar una mordedura un poco mas debajo de lo que era la rodilla. Aquel estúpido zombie debió habérselo hecho hace un momento y él sabía de sobra lo que significaba eso, unas horas y sería igual que ellos.

-Vamos Jeremy, salgamos rápido de aquí- le suplicó Aelita al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.

-No… este es el fin para mí, y prefiero morir así que convertirme en un monstruo- explicó a sus compañeros que se sorprendieron con lo que estaban escuchando. Se puso de espaldas a los enemigos y tras mirar por última vez a sus amigos, empujó con todas sus fuerzas una estantería hacia él.

Aelita tras observar la escena se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía dejar de llorar, habían perdido a otro compañero y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Odd que tampoco se lo creía la cogió de la cintura y tras poner a Aelita sobre su hombro salió corriendo de allí, gran parte de los zombies habían sido sepultados junto a Jeremy pero algunos todavía seguían en pie.

Yumi había acabado de llenar el depósito y se disponía a sentarse sobre el capó del coche mientras esperaban a los demás.

-Si lo miras por el lado bueno, podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que nadie nos lo impida, y tampoco tenemos que pagar nada- Yumi sonrió por el comentario Ulrich era un buen amigo y se lo pasaba muy bien hablando con el.

Él en cambio adoraba esa sonrisa tan sincera, no podía creerse todo el tiempo que había estado en Kadic y no haber hablado jamás con ella, seguro que se hubieran hecho amigos en seguida.

-Yumi, yo…quería decirte que…-un gritó de dolor los sobresaltó, Yumi temiéndose lo peor, se iba a dirigir hacia la tienda pero Ulrich la detuvo gritándole que subiera al coche de inmediato, ella asintió al distinguir la silueta de Odd y Aelita corriendo hacia ellos.

Ulrich en cambio, cogió la manguera del surtidor de gasolina y roció todo con este líquido, cuando los tres se habían montado ya en el coche, le dijeron a Yumi que arrancase y Ulrich tras sacarse una cerilla que guardaba en su bolsillo, prendió fuego y la tiro al comienzo del camino que había trazado.

-¡Corre!- le insistió, Yumi pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas y salieron disparados por la carretera, Odd, Aelita y Ulrich se giraron para contemplar la terrorífica explosión y Yumi lo hizo a través del retrovisor.

-Que le ha pasado a Jeremy- se atrevió a preguntar Ulrich, sabia que no había sobrevivido pero quería saber lo que había pasado

Aelita quiso contárselo pero en seguida empezó a llorar de nuevo, Odd la abrazó y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando acabé de coger algo de comida, me atacaron y supuse que Aelita y Jeremy estarían también en problemas, fui hasta donde ellos y cuando nos deshicimos de los zombies Jeremy nos enseñó una mordedura en la pierna, después de eso hizo caer una estantería sobre el y varios enemigos, no quería ser como ellos.

Todos bajaron la mirada tristes, ninguno dijo nada, otra larga y amargosa noche se acercaba y debían decidir lo que hacer.

-Solo tenemos dos opciones, las dos son arriesgadas- comenzó Yumi con un tono mas severo, cada muerte le dolía aun mas que la anterior y apenas seguía teniendo la esperanza de sobrevivir- la primera sería continuar con el viaje aun siendo de noche, creo que es la mas arriesgada, y la otra sería aparcar el coche en el arcén y pasar la noche en completo silencio.

No se lo pensaron dos veces, decidieron pasar la noche e intentar dormir un rato, la otra opción podría ser mas arriesgada, con las luces del coche atraerían a mas enemigos y no se les ocurría luego una solución para deshacerse de ellos.

El coche era bastante espacioso, Yumi y Ulrich habían echado hacia atrás su asiento para acomodarse un poco mejor y Odd había cedido parte de su espacio para que Aelita se pudiera tumbar, a él con estar sentado le bastaba.

Alguien gritaba su nombre, pero todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada. Poco a poco su espacio visual se aclaraba dando paso a un gran sala llena de aparatos tecnológicos, pero algo le llamó la atención. Era un cilindro enorme decorado con una luz celeste, Yumi se acercó hasta el queriendo examinarlo mejor. Posó la yema de sus dedos sobre el y varias caras que le resultaban conocidas se acercaron hasta esa parte.

-Yumi…..tu me has dejado morir….- repetían una y otra vez las distintas cabezas de gente conocida, aquello empezaba a asustarla, incluso su familia también apareció, reprochando su muerte, sus padres, su hermano, todos culpándola a ella, se sentía tan mal por todo aquello, de alguna forma sabia que era culpable. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y empezaba a perder el equilibrio, toda la sala estaba temblando, observó sorprendida como iba a morir aplastada por la enorme figura cilíndrica, fue en ese momento cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, había sido un sueño. Pero aun así el terremoto no había cesado, solo veía a otra persona mas cerca suyo, gracias a los pequeños rayos de la luz de la luna.

-Shhhhh- le dijo la figura de al lado suyo, captando toda su atención- nos han encontrado- le susurraba, era Ulrich, ahora lo recordaba se había quedado dormida en el coche- no debemos hacer ningún ruido, así pensaran que el coche esta vacío y se irán.

-Y ¿Cómo están ahí atrás?- preguntó Yumi refiriéndose a sus otros dos compañeros.

-Me parece que necesitan un poco de intimidad- Aelita se sonrojó al oír eso, la verdad es que estaban colocados de una forma un poco comprometedora. Odd se había tirado sobre ella asustado por el ruido y ahora no podían moverse, era necesario moverse lo menos posible.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- le preguntó Odd por segunda vez, le preocupaba que pesase demasiado y la estuviera aplastando.

-Si, por suerte eres muy delgado y no pesas casi nada, pero intenta no clavarme la rodilla ¿vale?- sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Aelita agradecía una y otra vez que todo estuviera oscuro.

-Lo siento, pero soy esbelto- dijo el intentando echarse a un lado con cuidado, de repente el coche estaba quieto y totalmente silencioso- se han ido ya- aseguró levantándose despacio.

-No se porque pero esto no me convence- aportó Yumi- aquí hay algo mas…

Otro golpe aun mas fuerte los sacudió, Odd cayó bruscamente sobre Aelita plantándole un beso, lo que la dejó sin palabras, pero en la parte de adelante no corrieron la misma suerte que ellos. Ulrich consiguió agarrarse a algo para no golpearse, Yumi en cambio se hizo una brecha en la frente al darse con el volante.

Su cabeza rebotó y cayó sobre el asiento desorientándose un poco. Ulrich que la vio en ese estado se alarmó. Puso la mano en su nuca y la levantó un poco.

-Yumi ¿estas bien? ¡Dime que estas bien!- le decía sobresaltado al ver como se deslizaba una gota de sangre a lo largo de toda su cara.

-¿Qué hora es?- fue lo único que preguntó ella, volviéndose a sentar adecuadamente en su asiento.

-Las cinco de la madrugada, ¿por que preguntas eso ahora?- dijo Ulrich sin entender a que se refería.

-¡Abrochaos los cinturones!- gritó alto, giró la llave poniendo el motor del vehiculo en funcionamiento y apretó el acelerador arrancando el coche y volviendo al camino de la carretera.

-Déjame a mi conducir, tu no estas en condiciones para hacerlo- la intentó convencer Ulrich.

-Si paro ahora nos cojeran- dijo poniendo especial atención al camino- dentro de unas horas será de día y quizás podamos parar en el siguiente pueblo.

-¿Estas herida Yumi?- quiso asegurarse Aelita se lo había imaginado por los gritos de Ulrich, antes, incluso se le olvidó lo que había pasado hace un momento.

-No, no es nada grave…

-¡Yumi!- gritó Ulrich al ver como perdía la consciencia y caía hacia un lado, Odd la sujetó desde atrás y Ulrich cogió el volante manteniendo de nuevo el coche dentro de la carretera.

Cuando despertó estaba en una sala blanca, giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Ulrich que dormía sobre la cama en la que ella estaba, se sonrojó al ver que la cogía de la mano.

-¡Por fin te has despertado!- dijo Odd mientras vigilaba por la mirilla de la puerta.

-¿Que ha pasado?- su voz sonó ronca y enseguida se aclaró la garganta.

-Has estado inconsciente 6 horas, te hemos traído a una de las habitaciones mas limpias del hospital que hemos encontrado en esta ciudad y estoy vigilando por si viene alguien.

-¿Yumi? ¡Estas despierta!- Aelita que hasta hace un momento estaba dormida en una silla cerca de la ventana se levantó contenta y fue a abrazarla despertando también a la otra persona que estaba junto a Yumi.- menos mal pensaba que no despertarías…..

-Yo creo que el que mas preocupado estaba era Ulrich, se ha pasado todo el rato junto a ti sin separarse un momento- la informó Odd.

-Gracias, Ulrich- dijo Yumi sonriendo, se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

-No ha sido nada, me alegro de que estés mejor- aguantó las ganas que tenia de abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, le había dado un buen susto cuando se quedó inconsciente mientras conducía.

-Bueno pues ¿porque no vamos a buscar algo de comida?- propuso Odd.

-¿Qué ha pasado con lo que conseguiste en la tienda de la gasolinera?- preguntó Aelita.

-Pues…..me lo…comí cuando estabais durmiendo.

-Entonces salgamos a por comida, de todas formas no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, porque nos acabarán encontrando tarde o temprano.

Se desplazaban sigilosamente por las calles bacías, era extraño que no hubiera ni siquiera un asqueroso zombie de esos, quizá la ciudad fue abandonada y no dio tiempo a que nadie se infectara.

-Podemos probar suerte en la tienda que esta cerca de donde hemos aparcado el coche, también parecía estar deshabitada- propuso Ulrich.

-Bien, y ¿Dónde lo habéis aparcado?

-Mas o menos creo que en el centro de la ciudad

-¿¡Que! ¿Como no lo habéis dejado junto al hospital? ¡Os podían haber perseguido!

-Eso les dije yo- comenzó Aelita- pero dado que se nos pinchó la rueda del coche y estabas perdiendo bastante sangre no había otra salida, sin embargo no ha pasado nada- sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque Yumi ya no le hacia caso en absoluto, miraba fijamente a una casa en muy mal estado- ¿Yumi? ¿Qué te pasa?

- No se porque, pero ese sitio se me hace muy familiar….-empezó a caminar hasta adentrar junto a ella a todo el grupo.

La primera planta tenía aspecto de una casa normal, aunque demasiado desordenada y sucia, tenía pocos muebles y la mayoría estaban rotos, en la entrada había una estrecha escalera que seguramente llevaría a la parte de arriba, pero destacaba aun más otra escalera que estaba oculta por una alfombra agujereada. Yumi se agachó para hacerla a un lado y levantar la trampilla con la ayuda de Ulrich. Un profundo olor a cerrado llegó hasta ellos.

-Buff, que tufo, hasta los pies de mi abuela huelen mejor- soltó Odd otro de sus típicos comentarios.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea bajar ahí abajo? No sabemos lo que podemos encontrar.

-No se, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo importante aquí.

-Bien entonces bajemos, pero después encontraremos comida y nos iremos de aquí cuanto antes- todos asintieron y bajaron las escaleras, observando todo con mucha atención Yumi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquel lugar se parecía mucho al de su sueño.

-Hay dos pasillos, ¿por cual vamos?

-Odd y yo iremos por aquí, vosotros ir por el otro lado, nos encontraremos al pie de las escaleras.

-Vale.

_Con Aelita y Odd:_

-¿Qué es esto?- una sustancia pegajosa y de color verde se extendía por las baldosas del suelo, siguieron el rastro hasta llegar a una pequeña sala llena de maquinas, ordenadores y algunas capsulas de cristal con mas de ese líquido. Algunas de las capsulas estaban rotas y rajadas, pero aun se conservaban algunas en buen estado.

-No lo se, pero es muy pringoso- dijo Aelita levantando un pie para ver como goteaba su zapato, en ese momento perdió el equilibrio y aunque intentó no caerse y Odd corrió hasta ella para sujetarla, cayó sobre una mesa llena de cables y botones.

Un ruido horroroso los sobresaltó al momento, los dos se giraron hacia las capsulas de cristal que se acababan de abrir esparciendo mas cantidad de esa mucosidad. Una especie de cuerpos fueron arrojados al mismo tiempo.

Aelita al igual que Odd estaba petrificada, se acercaron despacio hasta ellos, aunque Odd situó a Aelita tras el para protegerla si pasaba algo, pues eso parecía una de las típicas películas de miedo en la que le tocaba asustarse al acercarse demasiado, pero no fue así. La que se asustó fue Aelita.

-¡Odd! ¡Ayúdame!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la habían agarrado por el tobillo, él se dio la vuelta y golpeó al bicho con su pie izquierdo extirpándolo contra es suelo y haciendo que les salpicara.- ¡Detrás de ti!- volvió a gritar para advertirle.

-Estos bichos son aun más feos, y encima se arrastran por el suelo, no te separes de mi Aelita.

Cogió un trozo de tubería que había en el suelo y golpeó a diestro y siniestro. En uno de sus golpes se le escapó de la mano, Aelita fue a por el arma y aunque Odd intentó detenerla ella siguió corriendo para alcanzarlo. Lo agarró por un extremo y tiró pero no lo consiguió, en el otro lado también tiraba uno de los bichos. Aelita forcejeó aun más fuerte haciéndose con el objeto pero cayéndose de espaldas al suelo. Odd al verla así de indefensa corrió hasta ella derribando de un empujón al enemigo. Sin embargo lo acorralaron y por mucho que luchaba por zafarse de sus garras, entre unos cuantos lo retuvieron en el suelo. Aelita aterrorizada pedía ayuda, pero nadie acudía a ellos.

-¡Aelita, vete de aquí! ¡Corre, antes de que te atrapen!

-¡No! Yo…..no puedo dejarte Odd, porque…..te…¡te quiero!- Odd consiguió oírla a duras penas y sonrió ligeramente antes de caer inconsciente en un profundo sueño del que no volvería a despertarse. Aelita llena de rabia corrió hacia el y con un doloroso chillido se lanzó contra los enemigos golpeándolos con todo lo que pillaba.

_Con Ulrich y Yumi…_

-Esta sala…es como la de mi sueño….-se acercó hasta la grande figura del medio que aparecía en su sueño y la acarició con sus dedos sudorosos, pero nada ni nadie aparecía.

-Mira lo que he encontrado- llamó su atención, Ulrich, tenía un pequeño cuaderno de notas en la mano, lo abrió y pasó unas pocas páginas, estaba deteriorado por el tiempo, pero aun era legible- esto parece una especie de diario.

Yumi comenzó a leer en alto lo que ponía en los apuntes- "Por esa razón hoy hemos comenzado con el nuevo proyecto, mediante el cual se podrá controlar a los animales sin tener que entrenarlos personalmente. Como es normal utilizaremos ratas de las alcantarillas para empezar a experimentar….."- después de leer este trozo el resto estaba borrado, pasaron otras cuantas páginas con la intención de encontrar algo mas, y casi al final del cuaderno encontraron algunos apuntes mas- "El experimento parecía ir bien, pero las ratas se han vuelto agresivas y es difícil mantenerlas a raya, hemos tenido que cambiarlas tres veces de jaula, ya que rompían los barrotes de estas" Ya no aparece nada mas escrito, ¿crees que luego se escaparían e infectarían a la gente?

-Seguramente, y gracias a ellos mira como estamos, prácticamente se han cargado a la humanidad.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron un grito del otro lado del pasillo, por el que se dirigieron Odd y Aelita.

-Les ha pasado algo, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos- dijo Ulrich, Yumi asintió y se dispuso a ir con el hasta sus compañeros, pero alguien la llamaba y se volteó.

-¿Hiroki?- dijo asombrada al ver a su hermano al final de la sala entre la oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa Yumi?- Ulrich observó como ella se acercaba hasta el sospechoso y algo en su interior le dijo que la detuviera o la perdería para siempre- ¡espera, no sabemos si puede ser peligroso!

-¿Como nos podría hacer daño? ¡Es mi hermano, Ulrich! Tengo que sacarlo de aquí- se acercó hasta el y tras arrodillarse lo abrazó con fuerza, varias lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos, su hermano estaba vivo y lo sacaría de allí como fuera.

- Y ¿Cómo explicas que haya llegado desde tu casa hasta aquí y el solito?- Yumi abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de el agarrándolo desde los hombros, le apartó el mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara para mirarle fijamente.

-Hiroki, tu no…-sin darle tiempo a reaccionar pegó un salto acortando la distancia que los separaba y los dos cayeron al suelo. Ulrich corrió para ayudarla a quitárselo de encima, lo arrojó contra la pared y se pasó el brazo de ella por detrás del cuello para dirigirse a la otra sala en busca de ayuda, aunque cuando llegaron no pudieron creer lo que veían- hemos llegado tarde, y todo por mi culpa, si nos hubiéramos ido cuando tu dijiste….

-Ahora ya no importa, salgamos de aquí antes de que nos cojan a nosotros también- subieron las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron y entraron en un coche abandonado que encontraron cerca de allí- nos vamos de aquí ¡ya!

Anduvieron durante horas por la larga carretera, no se volvieron a hablar desde la última vez, Yumi no hacia mas que mirar por la ventana mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Un dolor punzante hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor, llevándose la mano al hombro.

-¿Estas herida?- preguntó Ulrich al oírla.

Se levantó cuidadosamente la manga para observar aterrorizada la mordedura que tenia, toda la zona había obtenido un color morado y se iba extendiendo a lo largo de todo el brazo, en unas horas no quedaría nada de ella.

-Para el coche Ulrich, quiero bajarme- le ordenó, pero el no le hizo caso- ¿quieres morir tu también o que? Tienes que dejarme bajar.

-No, tu no estas infectada y te quedarás conmigo aquí- sus ojos se estaban enrojeciendo y no soportaba las ganas de llorar que tenía, de golpe paró el coche y sin dejar que bajara, la abrazó fuerte, desahogándose, tanto él como ella, lo que harían a partir de ahora, debían pensarlo bien.

-Tienes que dejar que me baje- le repitió dulcemente, acariciando su rostro.

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso, porque no quiero que te separes de mi, me…..me gustas mucho Yumi- soltó de golpe.

-Yo también te quiero pero…..- se acercaron poco a poco, aunque Yumi se separó antes de que se besaran, si hacían eso el también se contagiaría- No, dejémoslo así, ahora déjame ir.

Ulrich entrelazó sus dedos entre su pelo de color azabache y la atrajo hasta él fundiéndose en un dulce beso, después se abrazaron durante unos minutos.

-Eres idiota- le dijo ella, refiriéndose a lo que acababa de hacer.

-Seré un idiota, pero a ti te gusta este idiota ¿no?- Yumi sonrió, estaba contenta porque lo que sentía era correspondido de la misma forma- Sabes, yo paso de convertirme en un zombie asqueroso, prefiero morir de otra forma que de hambre por comer carne humana.

-¿En que piensas exactamente?- intentando leer sus pensamientos

-¿Ves ese bosque de allí? Creo que al final de todo hay un precipicio…

Condujo esquivando algunos árboles hasta situarse frente al precipicio, se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y se abrazaron fuerte.

-¿Estas lista?- le susurró al oído.

-Si…te quiero Ulrich.

-Y yo a ti….- pisó el acelerador y envueltos en un cálido abrazo estrellaron el coche en el que iban.

**Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, primero una horrorosa semana de exámenes y después cuando me disponía a escribir no me funcionaba el Word, así que he escrito más de la mitad de este capítulo en dos días. Espero que no os haya decepcionado, la verdad es que no me convence mucho…. Y finalmente quiero agradecer que comentéis y leáis mis fics. ^^**

**Dragon oscuro: Como ya habrás leído no he cambiado de opinión respecto a mi idea principal, espero que te haya gustado de todas formas, no me lo tomaré a mal si no te gusta, cada uno tiene su propia opinión y yo respeto eso. Saludos y sigue así con tu fic, cuando pueda me pasaré a leer los capítulos que has actualizado.**

**LovelyGirl84: Jejeje gracias por felicitarme XD y me alegro de que te gustara, espero que este también te guste como el otro, gracias por leer, espero que no te importe que Odd haya muerto, por cierto, si tienes un fic de code lyoko en mente te recomiendo que lo subas cuanto antes, tengo el presentimiento de que será una buena historia. Un abrazo!**

**joselino97: Jejeje si, soy un año más vieja, pero 15 años tampoco son tantos no? XD me alegro que comentes en todos mis fics, me animan mucho tus comentarios. Pienso que no siempre debe haber un final feliz, porque es lo que pasa en muchos fics, y me apetecía hacer algo diferente. Espero que este también te haya gustado, Saludos.**

**Eriikaa: Jejejejejejejeje tu ya sabias de antemano lo que iba a pasar, aunque como hago siempre cambio algunos detalles. No me eches tantas flores que tampoco es para tanto, todavía tengo mucho que aprender, y con el tiempo espero escribir cada vez mejor. A mi el examen tampoco me ha salido muy bien, se me dan de pena las matemáticas, para el próximo examen repasaremos juntas el día antes ok? A ver si me paso yo por tu historia que siempre se me olvida xDDD **

**Dibus17: Tienen que conseguir conducir el coche, sino no tendría mucha gracia, ¿no crees? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, como has deducido han caído todos como moscas, pero a mi me ha gustado el final que he escogido, me parece muy bonito xD espero que tu también sigas pronto con tu fic, saludos!**


End file.
